Never Forever
by Lei Xang
Summary: I really don't know, just something I wrote out in the christmas spirit, err, my christmas spirit. Part Songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…!!  
  
AN: Well, I'm in a creative mood, and with the holidays just around the corner, I felt like it would be suiting for a simple, holiday one-shot. *sigh* so, here's my Christmas-like (the best I can do anyways) Gundam Wing one-shot!  
  
Oh, and the song _is_ mine, so *blows raspberry* I don't need a disclaimer for it!!  
  
Never Forever  
One-shot  
  
 Relena sighed as she padded into the cold kitchen in her nightgown. There was no one else here; the servants and housekeepers had gone home for the holidays. Relena, who was off work and liked to be alone on the holidays, had given them all a break. Only the older ones complained, but they gave in too.  
  
 "Not a creature was stirring, not even a bodyguard." Relena gave a small chuckle as she opened the cupboards. It was true too; the bodyguards had even all accepted their break, with a bit of difficulty from Lady Une. But Christmas was the time to reminisce, and Relena would rather do it alone.  
  
 It had been two years since the last of the attacks, which made her eighteen now. Most had let themselves live peacefully, and it was senseless to start another war. Even people needed time to forget the horrors of war. Even people had a longer memory span than that.   
  
 But with the wars that had gone also did her life. Her days consisted of work, work, and more work. Last she had heard of her friends was that they were still in school. People that she had seen in the wars were just that; people that she had seen.  
  
 Relena didn't know most of the Gundam pilots very well. She knew Quatre, who was the owner of Winner Corporation, and she met with him at times. And, of course, she knew Heero. Unfortunately, after the wars, he had spent a maximum of two days in the hospital and, once again, disappeared.  
  
 There was no food. She frowned disappointedly. Well, there were lots of snacks, though nothing she had an appetite for. Relena sighed and walked back out of the kitchen. Lately, though, she hadn't had much of an appetite for anything. A bit of hunger ached inside her stomach, but it was easily ignored.  
  
 She walked down the corridors of the large Dorlain mansion, admiring the folds of her nightgown as it shined in the moonlight with every passing window. It drew to her somehow, and she fingered the material a bit. It was lonely at her home now, but that was how she liked it. Words began to flow out of her mouth and she twirled delicately, falling back into those dreams of becoming a singer when she was younger. She couldn't be blamed; everyone had at least once wanted to become a singer. She certainly had the fluent voice.  
  
 "Never tell me when, the earth isn't turning,  
Anymore.  
Never make me say, that things will last forever,  
Cause it's not true…"  
  
 The words flew into her mouth bit by bit. They came to her naturally, but only when she actually felt them coming from the heart.  
  
 "Don't show me, the endless roads,  
Don't call me, the white rose,  
Never make me say,  
Forever."  
  
 If there was a meaning to this song, she didn't know it. If there was an end, or a main Idea, she didn't know it. But Relena knew what it was saying, and she knew that it needed to be let out.  
  
 "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?  
 Are you gonna tell me what's right?  
  
Things don't always go that way,  
And I'm old enough to see,  
what things are going to go my way,  
And how things are going to be…"  
  
 She took long, purposeful strides down the familiar halls and into her room. Inside, a warm light bathed her and she twirled, knowing that no one could hear her, or see her, and that she was safe doing what she wanted.  
  
 "Never make me say forever,  
Never tell me what to say,  
Never tell me what to do,  
Or whether to go or stay…"  
  
 Dark Prussian eyes blinked as they watched the lithe figure dance on the other side of the windows. He had come as soon as Une had told him about what Relena had done, and he was sure to chastise her about being so reckless, after this.  
  
 "Forever's only a word,  
Always is a long time,  
Never say never,  
Don't ever say forever,  
  
Cause things don't go that way."  
  
 It wasn't something that he had ever heard. It wasn't something that he had ever thought of, but he watched her anyways, trying to comprehend what she was saying. He didn't understand what she was doing, and probably never would, but he'd let her do it. Had he made the mistake of not letting her finish before…  
  
 "Don't every make me say forever,  
That's an awfully long time,  
Never say never."  
  
 She felt eyes on her back, and stopped abruptly. It was a sixth sense now, and she knew how to identify it as soon as it came. It _was_ somebody, and somebody watching her to add. When somebody was singing from their soul, it wasn't something to watch, yet someone was…  
  
 She turned to glare icily out the doors to her balcony. When she sang, it was worse than undressing herself, but at least then, she would've had some kind of protection against the world's judging eyes. A body, that said nothing, but the soul…  
  
 "Come out!"  
  
 Heero nearly slipped at the change of tone. He had let himself get lost in his thoughts, and he mentally cursed himself. This wasn't something she would like, he supposed. His gazed fixed on her as she stepped out into the open, on the balcony.  
  
 What kind of woman was she? Didn't she realize that had he been an assassin (one out to kill _her) that she would've been dead by now? But no, she hadn't been killed yet. So she must know that he was harmless, if she wasn't dead yet. Clever little woman.  
  
 "I know there's someone out there, I said come out!"  Her voice was more demanding now as she glared into the tree. They, whoever "they" was, was right there. She could nearly pinpoint the source of the gazed matching hers.  
  
 There was a tiny bit of movement, and Relena could no longer sense that the person was there. She panicked, knowing that whoever it was could be out to kill her. She couldn't die yet, not until someone took up her place. Chaos would reign.  
  
 A bit of warmth touched her backside and Relena turned around quickly, all the more feeling like a useless little girl. It took a moment to realize she had raised her hand to her face, pointlessly holding herself protectively. In a flood of logical thinking, she threw her arm away and looked up at what was in front of her.  
  
 Heero…  
  
 Now that she knew she wasn't in danger, Relena let herself feel the cold winter night and shivered. She felt a sneeze creeping up on her. Coming out here was definitely not a good idea.  
  
 "Idiot." Relena looked up at the stoic man, surprised, as he touched a hand onto her back and led her inside. Heero gestured for her to sit down on her bed as he walked over to the balcony doors and closed them.  
  
He must've felt her questioning gaze because he was answering, "Lady Une told me that you sent the bodyguards home."  
  
 Short and simple, just like the Heero she always knew. Even in the last two years, he hadn't changed. Though, it was strange when he had insulted her outside. She realized something and stood up, only to be brought back down by a sneezing fit. Heero turned to look at her and she forced a small, weak smile.  
  
 "H-how much did you hear?" He looked at her for a second before turning away and giving her the worst possible answer.  
  
 "Hn." She didn't know what he was doing, and by the looks of it, neither did he. "Go to sleep. I'll keep watch."  
  
 "For what?"  
  
 "Enemies." She sighed, defeated, and slid under the covers. Heero simply didn't talk, even after not seeing her for so long. For some odd reason, having him here seemed to lift a large deal off her shoulders, and she got comfortable quickly, although there was a strange craving to have some weight in the bed beside her.  
  
 "Heero, tell me, what have you been doing all these years?" She heard footsteps against the carpeted floor and turned to see him sit down on the reading chair beside her bed. The cold glow of the moon bathed him in various shades of blue, but his eyes seemed to stand out more than anything.  
  
 "Working."  
  
 "As what?" he didn't look annoyed by her question, so Relena had decided to ask more. Besides, it wasn't often she was allowed to talk with someone her own age.  
  
 "Anything." She nodded and reached a hand over and turned his face towards her own. She smiled and brushed a stray hair away, but it only fell back into place.  
  
 "You probably know what I've been doing, right?" She sat up and faced him, a little sad.  
  
 "Go to bed." She ignored him still, and the burning glare sent in her direction. Instead, she bent down and pulled open the bottom drawer to her beside table. Out from it, she pulled something small, fuzzy, and brown. Not to mention dusty.  
  
 "Do you remember this, Heero?"  
  
 Heero stared at the teddy bear that he had given her for her birthday, two years back. He looked at her, silently inquiring what made her keep it, and what made her pull it out. She shrugged.  
  
 "Something told me to take it out. I guess… you should follow your emotions." He stared at her hard. He was so damn sure that he had never said that. Or had he?  
  
 Feeling the tension in the air, Relena decided to change the subject. She said the first words that came to her head.  
  
 "It's a little cold today, isn't it?" Whatever that had made her day that was crazy, since she now knew what it implied. But still, she didn't say anything.  
  
 "Hn." Sighing, she crawled back into bed, and turned away from him.  
  
 "Goodnight Heero." A grunt. Taking this as a response, Relena snuggled in to sleep. It was going to be easier now with him sitting next to her.  
  
 Sometime in the middle of the night, Heero walked over to the side Relena's face was closest to, and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. As he did this, two lines ran through his head.  
  
_Follow your emotions.  
  
Don't ever make me say forever.  
  
_*~*~*~*~*  
  
I have to be the absolute worst at romance. -_-; Gomen-san, but… I have no excuses. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
